Guilt
by houseofstories99
Summary: The guilt is eating her alive. She doesn't think she can handle it anymore; she's trapped. But in her mind, there is one way out... One Shot.


Hello! Thank you for being interested in reading this one shot! But before you proceed to reading, **I want to explain to you why I wrote this:**

As many of you may know, I am the author of three continuous stories: Broken, Oblivious, and Revenge. When I updated them last Sunday, I honestly thought that the next time I would update any of them would be sometime this weekend; but I was wrong.

Monday morning, I learned that a dear friend of mine had been killed in a tragic car accident. I was (and still am) shocked. My entire city is still grieving her death almost a week later; this news has shaken everyone around me.

I was so distraught and sad, I didn't know what to do. If you have read my story Revenge, you know some sad events happened in the last chapter. With this sudden tragedy, I couldn't bring myself to write anything for it.

So, after a few days of mourning, I came up with the idea of this one shot. It's helped my deal with my emotions, and it has made me feel slightly better.

With that being said, I hope you enjoy this one shot! Please keep in mind that this is loosely based off of true events, so if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say it.

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS ADULTISH THEMES. JUST KEEP THAT IN MIND.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

The rain is pounding against the windshield of my car, blocking my vision.

I turn its wipers on, and watch them wipe the water away.

I maneuver my car down the road, until I see a red traffic light. I press my foot against the brake, causing the car to come to an abrupt stop.

This light seems like it's going to last forever. I unbuckle my seatbelt, reach down into my cup holder, and grab my cell phone.

I turn it on, to see a new text. I smile at the sender's name, and press "read."

_Hey. It's been a while since we last talked; what's up?_

I notice that the light has finally turned green. I tear my eyes away from my phone, and step on the gas pedal.

When I'm sure of where I'm going, I pull my phone back out.

_Heyyy! It's been good, I'm just_

Suddenly, a blinding light is before my eyes; it's another car.

I throw my phone down, and try my best to swerve out of the way. But it's too late.

Our cars collide head on. Glass flies everywhere, and forces itself into my skin. I feel the force of the crash push both cars towards the side of the road, and as mine begins to flip over.

I feel a pressure in my head. Then, the world goes black, and I see a large light.

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe she _died!_"Alfie wails, sobbing on the floor.

I throw my head into my hands. This isn't happening…

"Who's going to tell Eddie?" Jerome questions.

Jerome, Alfie, Joy, and Mara all look at me.

"Really? Why me?" I hiss

"You're his best friend! He'd probably rather hear it from you than any of us!" Joy snaps.

They all give me puppy eyes. I don't think I can do this…

"Alright, fine. Go stay with her while I get this over with." I say

They nod, and ascend the stairs. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and dial Eddie's number. Here we go…

* * *

(Eddie's POV)

_Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiing!_

I roll over in my bed, and stare at my alarm clock. 8:02 AM, it reads.

I glance at my phone next to it. There's an incoming call lighting up the screen, from an international number.

Ugh! How many times have I told Alfie about the giant time difference between here and England? He just doesn't get it!

I sigh, and answer the phone. "This better be good, Alfie." I groan.

"Hey Eddie…it's Fabian. Do you have a minute?"

Wait, Alfie's not bugging me again?

"Yeah, what's up?" I say, sitting up.

Fabian sighs, and I can hear crying in the background.

"Fabian…is everything alright?" I ask, becoming concerned.

"No, Eddie…It's not. I have some bad news, actually." He replies.

Okay, what's going on?!

"Dude what is it? You're scaring me." I hiss.

He stays quiet for a minute, before he finally draws in his breath. "Last night….Piper was driving to a friend's house. She was texting and not wearing her seatbelt…and she…she...she collided with another car. Eddie…Piper's _dead_." He whimpers.

My hand flies over my mouth. What? No…Piper Williamson- Dead? No! Oh my god- Patricia!

"What? Fabian! Oh my god…where's Patricia? Is she okay-"

"Eddie! I'm not finished!" Fabian shrieks.

I shut my mouth. Is there more? How could there possibly be more?!

"Like I said, she was texting when it happened…and the police found out it was Patricia who was texting her."

I open my mouth to try to speak, but no words come out. How…how could this be happening?

"Eddie, she's a disaster! Joy, Jerome, Mara, Alfie and I have been trying to comfort her, but she won't stop crying. I'm scared; I've never seen anyone, let alone Patricia like this before!" Fabian explodes.

Oh my god…Patricia…The guilt she must be feeling, I can't even imagine it…

"Fabian, go stay with her. I'm going to buy a plane ticket and get over there as soon as I can." I say

"Alright. Hurry." He replies.

I end our call, and throw my phone on my bed. Oh my god…Piper's dead! As in…her heart stopped beating! She's _gone!_

Frantically, I jump out of my bed and run over to my desk, where my lap top is. I click on the desktop link to American Airlines' homepage. I have to see Patricia, no matter what the cost…and I have a feeling that we need each other more than we ever have before.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

"Shhh, Patricia, it's going to be okay." Joy soothes, rubbing my back.

"You had no idea Patricia, it's not your fault." Mara comforts.

"No one's mad at you. You couldn't have prevented it." Alfie whimpers.

No matter how much my friends comfort me, it doesn't help. Nothing will help. I killed my twin sister; it's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life.

I keep crying and crying. During normal circumstances, I wouldn't DARE to let anyone see me like this; but today, I honestly couldn't care less.

Fabian re-enters my bedroom, and whispers something to Jerome. I throw my head into my knees, and let my tears drench my jeans.

I feel Joy and Mara wrap their arms around my shoulders as I continue to bawl. I can't believe any of this is happening…

"It's time for all of you to go!" My dad suddenly booms.

Joy and Mara jolt away from me, as I look up from my knees. Anger and Rage are plastered on my Dad's face; I haven't seen him or my mom since I first got…the news.

My friends show me looks of sympathy, as my dad ushers them out of the room. When I can hear them making their ways downstairs, and then out of my garage, Dad slams my door shut.

"Dad-"

"YOU!" he booms.

I jump back on my bed; I've never seen him like this before, ever.

"YOU...YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER! YOUR OWN GOD DAMN TWIN SISTER! HOW COULD YOU?! HUH PATRICIA? HOW COULD YOU!?"

I'm stunned. Am I hearing all of this right?

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I AM MORTIFIED TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER! WE SHOULD HAVE JUST PUT YOU UP FOR ADOPTION, AND KEPT PIPER! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! SHE WAS ALWAYS THE BETTER OF YOU TWO, AND NOW SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WILLIAMSON FAMILY NAME!"

My own Father just said all of that to me. The man who's supposed to love and protect me, just basically said I am the most despicable piece of shit to ever walk the earth. I always suspected that my Parents loved Piper more than me, but never did I think anyone would admit it...especially like this.

"Dad, I-"

"Shut up. Grab some of your things. Your mother and I are taking you to a hotel across the street from where Piper wrecked. That way, you can see exactly what you did to her." He snaps.

That tears it. I stand up, and get in his face. "You know what? I'm sorry, that I was texting her! Do you honestly think I would have killed her on purpose! She was my freaking twin, Dad! I loved her! I can't believe that you-"

Without a warning, he slaps me right across the face. "Don't talk back to me. Get your things, and be down stairs in five minutes."

I stand in the center of my room, with my mouth hanging open. The pain surging through my face feels like nothing compared to the emotional pain my Dad has just caused me.

I scramble around my room, shoving random things into a duffel bag, whilst bawling my eyes out.

A million different thoughts are racing through my head: how can my Dad hate me so much? How am I going to live with the fact that I killed Piper?

I think and think and think. I'm never going to cope, and I'll never heal. What's done, cannot be undone. Suicide is my only option.

I grab my phone, and type a group message to Joy, Fabian, Alfie, and Mara:

_Hey guys, I'm done. It's all too much; this is goodbye. Thank you all for being there for me over the years. Be sure to tell Eddie and KT that as well. I love you_.

Then, I hit "send".

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Thank you for flying with us, and have a great stay here in London!" the flight attendant cheers.

I watch as the plane pulls into the gate. Luckily, I was assigned seats directly behind first class, so I won't have to wait too long to deplane.

I shove all of my belongings into my backpack, except for my phone; which I slip into my pocket.

When the rows of seats in front of me have cleared, I stand up and make my way to exit the plane.

As soon as I set foot in the airport, my phone starts buzzing. I pull it out, to see an incoming call from Fabian.

I immediately hit answer, and hold it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I say

"Eddie! Where are you? Have you landed yet?" he asks, sounding frantic.

"Yeah my plane just landed-"

"Oh thank god. Patricia just texted Joy, Alfie, Mara and I saying she's had enough and can't take the guilt anymore. She's staying at the Chancery Court Hotel in downtown London with her parents. You need to get there right away-"

"Fabian, I can barely understand you-"

"Eddie, I think she's going to kill herself!" he screams

No...she wouldn't?! "Oh my god!" I yell

I start sprinting through the airport. She can't go through with this, she just can't!

"Joy and I are on our way to the hotel, but we're at least thirty minutes away. It's probably ten from Heathrow. Just tell a cab driver you're going to the Chancery, and they'll know where to take you. When you get there, find out what room she's in and stop her before she does something really stupid!" Fabian screams.

"Alright dude, I'm on my way!" I end our call and dash out of the airport; I can get my luggage later.

Patricia can't do this. I can't imagine how guilty she feels...but she needs a better way to cope.

I run to a cab station outside the front of the airport. Luckily, three cabs are parked in front, ready to go.

I fling one of their doors open, and slip inside. "Take me to the Chancery please." I exclaim, fastening my seatbelt.

The cab driver gives me a weird look, and then takes off. God, I hope we can get her in time! I need to save my Yacker…because if I can't….she won't be the last resident of Anubis house to commit suicide today.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

"Stay here. Your mother and I are going out to dinner. We'll be back soon." my Dad yells

I sit on the bed in our small hotel room, and nod my head. Why does he have to be so cruel?

I hear the door slam behind him. Now's the time.

I slide off of the bed, and stumble into the bathroom. This is it; I'm going to die. I stare at myself in the mirror; what have I become? How did I kill my own sister?

Tears begin to slide down my cheeks; this has to end, now.

I reach up, and open the medicine cabinet attached to the wall. Several full bottles of pills stand on metal shelves. I browse through them, looking for the ones that will get the job done the quickest.

I find two bottles that should help me out: _Wafarin_ and _Asprin_, they read. I unscrew the lids off of both of them, and dump them onto the sink counter. I'm actually going to do this…

I'm getting scared now. What if this doesn't kill me? Or what if it'll make my death too painful?

Can I really go through with this? I mean, what will my friends think? What will Eddie think?

_Eddie._

He'd be devastated. I think everyone around me, (minus my parents) would be. But they can move on: Eddie can find a new girlfriend, Mara can get a new roommate, Sibuna will go on…

Taking a deep breath, I scoop some of the pills into my palms. Here goes nothing-

"YACKER!" I hear a voice scream.

God, I haven't swallowed anything yet and I'm already starting to hallucinate…

I am holding the pills half an inch away from my mouth, when a force swats at my hand, and knocks them out.

"NOOOO!" I yell. Who would do that to me?!

I turn around, to see Eddie behind me.

"Wha-Eddie! When did you get here?!" I scream

"Just now. Patricia, you need to think about what you're doing-"

"IT'S ALL I WANT TO DO RIGHT NOW EDDIE! I KILLED MY SISTER!" I scream.

More tears build up in my eyes. I turn around and try to grab more pills.

Eddie wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me back. "NO! EDDIE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shriek

"Yacker, you can't do this!"

I fidget around in his arms, and try to break free of his grip. After a few seconds, I finally rip his arms off of me, and lunge toward the pills.

I have them in my hand, but Eddie grabs my wrist. "Patricia, put the pills down!" he screams

"MAKE ME!" I yell back to him, tears spewing from my eyes.

He opens my clenched fist, and takes the pills from it. "JUST LET ME DIE!" I shriek to him.

More and more tears run down my cheeks. If he really loves me, why won't he let me take the damn pills?

Eddie grabs me by the shoulders, and pulls me into a hug. I burry my head into his shoulder, and let all of the emotions I've been keeping bottled up out.

"Yacker..." he murmurs

"I'm sorry Eddie. I just can't take it anymore!" I whimper

He lets go of me, and slips his hand into mine. "Come with me." He murmurs.

He pulls me into the bedroom. He sits down on the end of one of the beds, and pulls me into his lap.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask him.

"Fabian called me. I was coming to surprise you, but then he called and told me about the text you sent out, and that you were here. I told the lady at the front desk I was Mr. Williamson, and she told me exactly where you were. I came as quickly as I could." He replies, while he tassels with my hair.

Fabian...I should've known…

"Eddie, you don't understand. The guilt…it's eating me alive. I honestly don't know how I'm going to live the rest of my life." I whisper, as more tears slip from my eyes. I'm moving my hand to wipe them away, but he does it for me.

"Look…I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how you feel. But baby, you had no idea she was driving when you sent that text; it isn't your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's Pipers: she was the one not wearing a seatbelt and texting! Yacker, you couldn't have done anything to stop this from happening. And this…this isn't the answer. Ever." He says, glancing over at the pills that are littering the bathroom floor.

"I-I…I didn't know what else to do…my Dad…he told me he was ashamed of me, and that it was my fault that I killed Piper…and my Mom won't even talk to me, and they won't let any of my friends visit me… Eddie, you're seriously the only thing I have to live for!" I cry

He stares at me in shock. "Your dad actually said that to you?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah, and he hit me…he's what kind of led me to this."

He hugs me against his chest, and kisses the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, Yacker. If he were here, I would rip him to shreds."

I slightly chuckle; I love his defensiveness over me. "Honey, he's had a black belt in karate since he was fourteen. He would kick your ass, I'm afraid."

"Psh, so? That doesn't mean I couldn't take him." He replies

I smirk. "Yeah, it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

Then, he leans in and kisses me right on the lips. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, we pull a part. "I love you, Patricia. So much. Don't you ever try to leave me again, okay? There's no way I could live without you." He murmurs

I nod. "I love you too, Weasel. You're my whole world-"

"PATRICIA!" Someone screams, cutting me off.

I whip around, still holding on to Eddie, to see Joy and Fabian standing in the doorway; Eddie must not have shut the door when he barged in.

"It's alright. Everything's okay!" Eddie assures them.

Joy runs up to me, pulls me up from Eddie's lap, and hugs me. "PATRICIA ANNE WILLIAMSON, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she screams.

I lightly pat her back. "I'm sorry Joy. It won't happen again, I promise."

Then, Alfie comes running into the room, carrying a baseball bat. "PATRICIA!" he screams.

"I'm okay, Alfie. Don't worry." I tell him.

Eddie stares at him with confusion. "Uh dude, what up with the baseball bat?" he asks

Alfie glances at the bat in his hands, and sets it down. "I..uh…thought if Patricia wasn't going to let us stop her...never mind." He stammers

"Okay. Well, now that we're all here…is anyone going to the vigil Piper's school is having for her?" Joy asks.

I shrug. Yeah Piper was my sister, but I don't think any of her friends would want to see the girl who technically killed her at her vigil…

"I'm not going." I announce.

"Wha- Patricia! She's your sister! Why on earth would you not go?" Fabian questions

I shrug. "None of her friends want to see her murderer-"

"Patricia, enough! You didn't murder her! She was your sister, and you loved her; you have every right to be at her vigil." Eddie says.

"He's actually right for a change, Trix. We'll all go with you." Joy offers.

I stay quiet for a moment; I don't know what to say. Eddie reaches over, and squeezes my hand. "It'll be okay, we'll be with you the whole time." He whispers.

I shrug. "Alright then, let's get this over with…"

* * *

"Eddie, I don't think I can do this." I whisper, as we walk through the auditorium of Piper's school; this is where the vigil is being held.

He turns around, and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "You can do it, babe. I'll hold your hand the whole time, if you want." He replies

With that being said, I slip my fingers through his. He smiles at me, and we continue to walk through the packed auditorium, to where Joy, Fabian, and Alfie are waiting with our seats.

As we sit down next to our friends, a boy and a girl walk across the stage, and set up a table with a bunch of pictures of Piper; my heart breaks.

I squeeze Eddie's hand. He looks at me, and gives me a reassuring smile. Then, the vigil begins.

It's a long, sweet vigil; I've pretty much been crying the whole time. A bunch of Piper's friends and teachers talked about memories they had with her, and how they can't believe she's gone. The best one was a story told by her orchestra teacher; apparently, one of Piper's friends smacked her butt once, and the teacher was standing right behind her. So when Piper turned around, she thought it was him who did it!

More and more people keep climbing the stage, and sharing memories of Piper. Most of them were happy and funny, which were nice to hear. And for the first time since I first got the news about my sister's tragic death, I actually felt at ease.

* * *

Weeeeeeeelp, what did you think?!

A couple things you should know:

1.) My friend was not texting when she was killed. I just put that in here for some more drama.

2.) My friend WAS NOT wearing her seatbelt at the time of her accident: SO ALWAYS WEAR YOUR SEATBELT!

3.) Me, nor did nobody around me go to extremes like Patricia did; again, that was just for the story. DON'T BE INSPIRED BY THIS!

If you are a new reader of mine, I hope you enjoyed this one shot! If you really liked it, check out my other two one shots: Scared and Broken. If you feel like it, you could also read any of my stories that I mentioned earlier, too.

If you are already one of my loyal readers, I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED ANY OF MY REGULAR STORIES IN SO LONG! Not only did one of my friends die this week, but my Dad also had major surgery, so I've been helping my Mom take care of him. On top of all that, I've had to juggle school, lacrosse, and deal with the fact that one of my besties moved to another state. As you can tell, I've had a hectic week. I know it's not fair for you guys to not have anything new to read, but please bear with me; I'll update as soon as I can.

Okay, I think these are the two longest Author's Notes I've ever written, so I'm going to shut up now. Again, thank you so much for reading! Please Review- if you don't know me, then you have to know I loooooooove reviews!

Thanks guys, goodnight!


End file.
